


His Lost Boy

by KarmaMarie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, And chapter 3, Felix/Henry in chapter 2, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from THAT scene on. </p>
<p>Peter realized he fucked up, so he fixed it. Then he fucked up some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's a book mentioned in here 'Peter Pan in Scarlet'. It's an actual book. read it and tell me about it.

The moment that Peter yanked Felix's heart from his chest amidst the other boy's terrified screams that 'No, peter, you can't do this!' he knew that this wasn't worth it, but his hand had already moved, crushing the heart over the well. He felt the fear of loneliness rip through him and almost cripple him, then the curse was taking effect.  
He had to fix this...

*

Felix awoke in the small town that was his home to the sun shining obnoxiously through his window. At his bedroom door his mom stood with a basket of folded laundry. She was a tall beautiful woman with wheat colored hair and shining blue eyes.

"Hurry, you'll be late for school, Felix." 

She set the basket on his dresser as he sat up, mumbling, "Alrigh', mum." He paused for a moment, 'Had that word always felt so foreign on his tongue? Mum? Mum....' he shrugged and got up, the blankets falling back on the bed. He goes to his dresser and grabs some clothes, heading for the shower to get ready for his day.

*

As he heads home later that day, he can't shake the feeling of being watched, he turns and looks behind him and to the sides and sees nothing, no one's acting funny or even looking at him, so he continues home. Halfway there he realizes he doesn't /want/ to be there, so he detours to a nearby park and sits under a tree, pulling out his homework to do.

He finishes it rather quickly. It's simple stuff for him being top of the class and all, then pulls out a book he got from the library. It's a favorite of his 'Peter Pan in Scarlet' a sequel to the original 'Peter Pan'(1). He's not sure why this story in particular seemed to hold his interest so well, it seems so... Childish. The idea though of living in Neverland and never growing old and being with someone like Pan forever just struck something inside him that was less logical and more instinctual than anything ever before had.  
He looks up when a boy sits next to him. He's smaller than Felix and has a shock of dark brown hair above a pale face and soft hazel eyes.

"Hey," the boy says, smiling at him. "I'm Henry, the Mayor's son."

"I know," Felix says, although he's confused on /why/ he says that particular phrase. It's not as if he's ever met this boy before... "I've heard people mention you.. in passing." He says to cover up his fumble, it seems to appease the startlement out of the boy.

"What's your name?" Henry asks as he offers Felix a bag of gummy worms.

Felix gladly takes one, sucking one end into his mouth and giving himself time to think on what to tell this strange child. After he swallows a bite from the gummy worm he answers. "'M Felix." 

Henry waits expectantly, "Got a Last Name, Felix?" 

Felix starts, wondering how he forgot to say his last name, then tries to think of his last name, which he knows he has, but for the life if him he couldn't remember what it was... "Malcom. Felix Malcom." He blushes a bit from embarrassment at having not known his own last name that he pulled up the first one that popped into his head, but hoped Henry took it as embarrassment that he had forgotten simple manners. "Sorry, I'm not feeling very well today." He looked down and away from the boy.

"That's okay-" Henry stopped abruptly and stared past Felix. "Oh- uh- I-I have to go!" He got up and ran off when Felix turned around, trying to see what had spooked the younger boy. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, so Felix turned and watched the boy beat a hasty retreat to where two women were sitting at a picnic table.

Once the boy got to him they both started talking and Henry shook his head and gestured at the entrance of the park where he had been staring and said something that alarmed both of the women. They jumped up and the blonde headed for the entrance while the Raven-haired woman led Henry back to a yellow beetle bug. 

Felix looked to where the blonde woman had ran and saw her looking around wildly for something so he got up and gathered his things and approached her.

"Hey?" He tried to catch her attention. "Do you need help looking for... something?" He caught her gaze after a minute, his face revealing his worry. 

"Uhm, n-no," She shook her head. "I thought.. I thought someone was over here, but he isn't." She closed her mouth to try and calm her breathing and looked at him. "Thank you though." She pushed past him and ran for the yellow bug that Henry and the other woman were in and they all took off together quickly. 

"Wow," Felix shook his head. 'I live in a weird town...'

*

That night, he goes home, looking in the mailbox for mail, taking it in with him when he finds the post box full of paper. He goes and puts his schoolbag in his room then goes onto the back porch with his German Shepard pup, Riley. Whiles he's out there he goes through the mail, his eyes widening when he finds three large envelopes with his name on them. 

He goes to open the first one with shaking fingers, pulling out the paper inside and reading it, his eyes skimming the paragraphs, looking for that one phrase, the one that would determine his future whether here in this small uneventful boring town, or out abroad with /new/ people and faces that he's never seen before.

There.

'Dear Mr. Jennings,'

....well, /there/ was Henry's answer. Felix grinned, then continued reading.

'We are pleased to accept your application to Harvard University in the Biology Program. Enclosed is a copy of the Campus map, marked on which is the location of your dorm, if you still wish to attend. Please call us at (xxx) xxx-xxxx ext. xxxx to confirm that you will still attend in the fall.'

Felix jumped up and startled Riley, jumping up and down, then races inside and up to his room and jumps onto his bed and /screams into his pillow/ happily. 

/Finally/ he'd be able to make /friends/ and be himself and not worry about the expectations piled on him by his family and this town! He rolled over and sighed happily into the air, at peace with himself. 

Tomorrow he'd start planning on how to tell his parents.

*

Pan watched through his shadow's eyes as Felix lay in his bed, blissfully unaware of the spying that was happening through his bedroom window. After what had happened earlier with Henry and Emma, Peter had been laying low, keeping his shadow in dark places, in alleys and under cars. Now that it was night time, the shadow was harder to see and so it could get closer to Felix. As it slid in through the teen's window and approached the bed, Peter spotted the University's acceptance letter and his heart leapt. Peter himself couldn't cross the boundaries into the town, but once Felix stepped foot across the boundary, it was free game and in the air and Peter could /finally/ have his lost boy back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Pan's ramblings the next day and another meeting with Henry

The next day Felix awoke to a quick knock on his door, his mother peeking in. 

"Felix," she said. "There's someone in the front room waiting for you. He says he's a friend from school. Henry Mills?"

Felix bolted up in his bed when what she said registered. "How long has he been here?!" He hopped up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie.

Mildly startled, his mother shook her head. "Maybe a couple minutes..." She jumped a bit when he moved quickly past her. 

In the front room Felix found the small boy again watching him. And again the boy held up a bag of gummi worms. Begrudgingly Felix takes one. 

"Why are you in my house?" Felix is confused and a little worried that he'd fucked up in front of the Mayor and her... Friend? Family? Wife? Hell if Felix could understand that relationship.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, maybe?" Henry lowers his head and glances away, nervous but coming across more bashful than anything.

"O-oh."

 

* 

 

"O-oh." 

Yes.

Maybe Pan has his shadow hidden in the air vents of Felix's home.

No.

He does not have an obsession.

Felix is his, no matter what Storybook says of his innocence. Felix had followed him unerringly for the better part of a millennium before they found Henry, and it would continue far into the future. But right now what he needed to focus on was that  _Henry Mills was trying to entice his Lost Boy into getting attached to him and that is SO not okay, what the hell Henry?!_

Focus, Pan. Felix wouldn't abandon him...

Except.

He might. 

If he remembered...

Pan had only felt this sick before when he'd crushed Felix's heart. And in the end it wasn't even worth it because he was beaten and cast out into the mortal world. At least they let him stay immortal... And had listened to his pleas that Felix hadn't been at fault for what had happened, though he's not sure how his favorite had been resurrected... That was probably something he should find out. But in the meantime...

 

*

 

"I... Don't think now is the best time, Mills. Sorry." Felix shifted his feet uncomfortably, looking from Henry to the door. "In fact, I actually need to have a talk with my parents so, perhaps we can continue this some other time?" Like never?

Henry nodded and, as Felix led him to the door, he turned to the older boy and went up on his tip toes and kisses him gently on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Henry/Felix at the beginning of this chapter as well but it's cut off don't worry. Also, angst on pans behalf.

Oh  _hell no._

Theres no way in  _hell_ Henry just did that! Except... he did.

And Felix wasn't pulling back. 

Peter slowly pulled his conscious attachment away from his shadow and curled himself deeper into the bundle of blankets around his body and let out a pitiful scream of rage and heartbreak. 

From the next door apartment he heard his neighbor hit the wall with his fist and yell for him to  _Shut the fuck up before I come over there and GIVE you something to scream about!!!_ It barely registered to him over the soul crushing wrenching loneliness he now felt and he just curled deeper into the blankets, giving up on himself and whatever he thought he'd be able to salvage of his life. 

 

*

 

Felix froze when Henry kissed him, that small, chaste touch of lips setting off multiple chain reactions in his head.

_Kissing boys is nice._

_Why the Fuck is he kissing me?!_

_His lips aren't right..._

_This feels wrong!_

After a minute he gathered himself and pulled away from the smaller boy. "Get out." Never before had he heard himself sound so cold, but it felt amazing. Like scratching an itch that had been there so long he had just accepted it as  _being_ and now it was  _gone_ and it was so euphorically pleasing that he almost purred when the boy flinched and left. 

 

A few hours later he was sitting with his father and mother outside, having lunch when he brought up Uni to them.

"Mom, Dad." They both looked at him from the conversation they had been having and his father cocked his eyebrow. 

"Son. Talking over us was a little rude.."

"I'm leaving for University next week." Felix looked up at them, his eyes turned steely in determination. 

"Felix..." His mother looked so lost. "Where is this coming from? You've never mentioned it before..."

"I've always felt caged here... I've told you that my entire life. I just... I need somewhere  _new_ so that I can get away from everyone being in my business all the time... I've made up my mind."

"Where will you be attending?" His father frowned.

"A University in Illinois. Bradley. It's got a killer arts program and an airport in town if you want to fly in and it's just... It's simple." He relaxed, this was going smoothly. 

"Alright."

Perhaps too smoothly... 

 

*

 

Shadow flew back to the next town, trying to wake Peter to report, but Peter was barely breathing and just fell over when Shadow flew by him in it's last attempt and Shadow could feel itself slowly dissipating as Peter began to die of from heartbreak, his ties to the last of the Neverland magic slowly being broken so he could let himself rot in his self pity. 

With an ethereal scream of rage Shadow took off to find the one person who could help bring its life force back to... Well... Life. 


End file.
